As the semiconductor devices keeps scaling down in size, three-dimensional multi-gate structures, such as the fin-type field effect transistors (FinFETs), have been developed to replace planar Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) devices. A structural feature of the FinFET is the silicon-based fin that extends upright from the surface of the substrate, and the gate wrapping around the conducting channel that is formed by the fin further provides a better electrical control over the channel.
For the gate replacement process of the FinFET with short channel (i.e. channel length smaller than 50 nm), a portion of oxide layer covering the silicon-based fin is needed to be over-etched such that process window of the sequential depositions for high-k dielectric layer and gate is better. However, high etching amount of oxide layer induces leakage path and extrusion path for metal gate.